Me Battre Pour Toi
by Dop
Summary: Du sang. Du sang partout, sur sa peau, sur ses cheveux blonds. Je n'ai pas fais ca ! Du sang. Tellement de sang sur ses vétements, sur son visage. Je suis innocent, croyez moi ! SLASH HPDM
1. Noël Rouge

**Titre** : Me Battre Pour Toi

**Auteur** : Dop

**Paring **: HPDM ( …. Non mais sincèrement, est ce que vous me voyez écrire autre chose ? lol)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'hab … tout à JKR sauf le scénario !

**Résumé** : Dans le coma, Drago doit se battre pour survivre. A Azkaban, Harry doit se battre pour être libre. Mais leur combat est similaire et c'est ensemble qu'ils devront le mener et trouver qui a brisé leur vie. SLASH HPDM

**WARNING** : Si l'idée de deux hommes en train de s'embrasser et se faire plein d'autres choses érotiques vous donne la nausée…. Je vous laisse faire demi tour ! En revanche, pour toutes celles et ceux que cela fait fantasmer …. Read and enjoy !

**Special thank to Phénix 260 ! Merci pour ton aide constante et toutes tes bonnes idées. Bisouxxx à toi**

* * *

**Chapitre 1** : Noël Rouge

Drago Malefoy marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ses mains gantées dans les poches de sa cape, le visage à demi dissimulé derrière son écharpe de laine, il se contractait quelque peu pour éviter de ressentir le froid qui lui parcourait l'échine.

Cette année encore, l'hiver s'annonçait fort rigoureux et il remerciait presque Merlin que les elfes de maison puissent produire assez de chaleur pour chauffer les vieux murs de cette énorme bâtisse.

Il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers quand des voix se firent entendre au loin. Des voix qu'il connaissait très bien pour les maudire assez souvent. Des voix qu'il détestait tout autant que leur propriétaire.

Préférant éviter une altercation qu'il savait inévitable, il fit demi tour et alors qu'il allait repartir dans la direction inverse il entendit qu'on l'interpella froidement.

« Malefoy ! C'est à cause de nous que tu fuit ! »

Drago stoppa sa marche et ferma les yeux alors qu'il sortit ses mains de ses poches pour les frotter l'une contre l'autre dans l'optique de les réchauffer. Il avait l'impression de ne plus sentir ses doigts tellement ils étaient frigorifiés. Quelle idée aussi de maintenir les entraînements de Quidditch par des temps pareils.

« Non Potter, je ne m'abaisserai pas à ce niveau là. Ca te ferait trop plaisir » mentit Drago sans pour autant se retourner pour faire face au dénommé Potter.

« Oh…. Si tu le dis. Personnellement, je te trouve tellement lâche que ca ne m'étonnerait pas.

- Lâche ? »

Cette fois Drago se retourna et il vit Potter entouré de sa perpétuelle garde rapprochée à savoir un rouquin habillé de vêtements usés et râpeux et une fille aux cheveux tellement épais et touffus qu'on aurait dit des nids à souris. D'ailleurs, ses incisives plus longues que les autres dents lui donnaient un air de rongeur que Drago se plaisait d'imaginer.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi je ferai preuve de lâcheté le Balafré !

- C'est pourtant simple. Avoue que tu préfère fuir plutôt que de m'affronter !

- Non … Si je préfère fuir, c'est pour ne pas voir ta sale tronche ainsi que celle de tes amis demeurés ! Ca te va ? »

Un sourire méprisant fleurissant sur le visage de Drago, il vit Potter se crisper alors que son visage prit des allures haineuses.

« Je ne te permet pas de nous insulter de la sorte Malefoy !

- Et je n'ai nullement besoin de ta soit disant permission pour le faire !

- Harry …. »

Drago vit la fille au cheveux touffus poser sa main sur le bras de Harry pour l'empêcher de faire un bêtise. Mais, excédé, Harry l'éloigna d'un mouvement brusque avant de sortir sa baguette et de mettre son vis à vis en joug.

« Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu attends Potter ? Tu veux que je me batte en duel à avec toi ? là , maintenant ? Tu plaisante j'espère »

Harry éclata d'un rire feint dans lequel perçait tout le mépris et toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour Drago. Il remit ensuite sa baguette magique dans la poche interne de sa cape avant de croiser les bras sur la poitrine.

« Je savais bien que tu étais un lâche Malefoy. Un lâche et un trouillard …

- Si ca te plaît de le croire … »

Drago détourna les talons et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir le plus loin possible de Potter et Cie, il entendit ce dernier l'interpeller avec amusement.

« Au fait Malefoy … Comment va ton père ? Tu lui a apporté des oranges ? »

Drago eut l'impression qu'on venait de le piquer au vif.

Il avait la désagréable impression que Potter venait de le poignarder en plein cœur et qu'il s'amuser à remuer la lame tranchante afin de faire le plus de désastre possible.

Fulminant de rage et de haine, il fit volte face et se précipitât sur Harry qu'il empoignât par le col de sa chemise avant de le plaquer violemment contre le mur de l'école.

Visiblement, Potter était surpris et dans son regard menthe à l'eau percait une pointe de peur qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir.

« DE QUEL DROIT PARLES TU DE MON PERE !

- Malefoy ! »

Le rouquin le tirait par la manche alors que la colère déformait son visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs disgracieuses.

« Hein Potter ? Tu es content ? C'est ce que tu voulais, le mettre à Azkaban pour mieux me détruire ! REPONDS POTTER !

- Malefoy arrête, tu vois pas que tu l'étouffe ! »

C'est seulement quand la jeune femme lui tira fortement sur le bras qu'il réalisa que ses poings s'étaient refermés avec hargne sur le cou de Potter et qu'il le serrait de toutes ses forces le faisant suffoquer.

Il desserra sa prise et prenant conscience des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues, il lâcha prise et les résuya d'un revers de manche avant de l'éloigner loin, très loin de Potter et de ses deux acolytes.

Drago descendit les escaliers menant à la salle commune de sa maison et une fois arrivé devant le portrait qui en gardait l'entrée, il éructa le mot de passe avant que ce dernier ne pivote pour lui laisser le libre accès.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans les cachots aussi froids que sordides, il entendit la voix de son amie de toujours l'interpeller

« Drago ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Tu…

- Fiche moi la paix Pansy ! »

Et ignorant la jeune femme, il se dirigea vers son dortoir dans lequel il se laissa chuter sur son lit avant d'en tirer les rideaux baldaquins pour être tranquille.

Le visage noyé dans son oreiller, il essayait d'étouffer ses sanglots.

Potter ….

Si son père était en prison à Azkaban c'était à cause de lui.

Drago avait l'impression que Potter s'amusait à semer le chaos dans sa famille et qu'il choisissait toujours le moyen le plus douloureux pour parvenir à ses fins.

Depuis sa toute petite enfance il se souvenait de Harry Potter comme d'un nom qu'on ne devait même pas murmurer. Il se souvenait encore de leur première rencontre, de son regard trop vert, de ses cheveux trop indisciplinés, de sa bouche trop fine, de sa cicatrise trop visible … Tant de choses qui les opposaient l'un à l'autre comme le jour et la nuit, comme le feu et l'eau…

Si différents …

Si antagonistes…

Mais si Harry s'amusait à détruire sa vie, Drago, lui, ne lui avait jamais rien fait de mal. Jamais une seule fois il l'avait attaqué concernant sa famille et il ne s'était jamais amusé et y semer la pagaille, contrairement à Harry …

Drago frappa rageusement dans sont oreiller avant d'étouffer un cri de colère suivit d'un sanglot.

Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde le jugeait de part son nom ou ses origines ? N'avait il pas le droit d'être Drago … Juste Drago ?

Et puis son père… Potter osait le narguer en lui rappelant de manière aussi cruelle que son paternel était incarcéré à la prison des sorciers. Parce qu'il était fils de Mangemort, n'avait-il pas le droit de ressentir des sentiments vis à vis de ses parents ? Pourtant … Il avait mal de l'imagine là bas, dans cette île pleine de Détraqueurs. Et puis son père lui manquait…. Il lui manquait terriblement.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et la voix de Vincent Goyle, son ami, se fit entende.

« Drago… Il y a une lettre qui est arrivée pour toi.

- Hum….

- Euh… ca va bien ?

- Pose là sur ton lit, je la prendrai tout à l'heure. Pour le moment je suis fatigué »

Il entendit les pas de Goyle résonnaient puis le son singulier de la porte se refermant en émettant un grincement particulier.

Il était seul dans le dortoir.

Il réssuya ses larmes et ouvrit son rideau avant de se lever pour saisir la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir.

L'enveloppe était blanche et seul son nom était visible à l'encre noire.

Il décacheta l'enveloppe et pris le morceau de parchemin qu'elle renfermait

_« Malefoy _

_Je dois te parler, c'est important. _

_Ce soir, pendant le bal de Noël, disons vers 22h30 dans la salle de sortilège désaffectée. _

_Seul … _

_Potter »_

Drago jura avant de froisser la feuille et de l'envoyer valser dans la pièce.

Se recroquevillant, il enfuit sa tête dans ses bras encerclant ses genoux.

Pourquoi ne pouvait il jamais être tranquille … En paix ?

* * *

Drago était accoudé à table. Il savait bien que s'était extrêmement impoli de sa part amais ce soir là il se fichait royalement des convenances. D'ailleurs il serait volontiers resté dans sa chambre si la présence des préfets n'avait pas été obligatoire.

Exceptionnellement, pour l'occasion, les tables des différentes maisons formaient un « U » gigantesque et pour la première fois les élèves des maisons opposées pouvaient avoir le loisir de manger ensemble sans aucune barrière les séparant.

Cette modification était toutefois erronée en ce qui concernait les élèves de Serpentards qui étaient méprisés par les autres maisons et qui restaient groupés, se partageant une extrémité du « U »

Drago regarda sa montre. Le temps semblait passer à une vitesse fulgurante. Comme souvent dans ces cas là, c'est lorsqu'on redoute quelque chose que ce quelque chose en question arrive bien plus vite qu'on ne l'aurait espéré.

Il observa brièvement le clan Gryffondor pour apercevoir Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley mais à sa grande surprise, aucune trace de Potter.

Drago soupira et se disant que Potter devait déjà l'attendre dans l'ancienne salle de sortilège, il sortit de table sans prendre la peine de s'excuser.

Il était en avance de plus d'un quart d'heure mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Plus vite passé, plus vite débarrassé !

La salle de métamorphose se trouvait au rez de chaussé, tout au fond du couloir de droite, dernière porte à gauche.

Drago souffla pour se donner du courage et puis il posa sa main sur la poignée qu'il actionna avant de rentrer dans la pièce complément plongée dans l'obscurité. Seule la lumière du couloir faisait danser des ombres sur la pièces .

« Potter ?

- Entre »

La voix qui lui répondue parut étrange. Il ne se souvenait pas que Potter avait une voix si grave. Mais se disant qu'il avait peut être attrapa une bactérie et qu'il était enroué, il entra dans la pièce restant quand même méfiant

« Tu aurais pus allumer quelques chandelles. On n'y voit ri… »

Une main se plaqua contre sa bouche l'empêchant de dire quoique ce soit alors qu'une douleur fulgurante lui transperçât le bas du dos.

Il aurait aimé crier mais il n'en avait plus la force.

La main qui le réduisait au silence le libéra enfin et dans un réflexe Drago s'agrippa à ce bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de secours. Il s'y agrippa pour se donner la force de tenir encore et paradoxalement il avait envie de l'éloigner le plus loin possible du propriétaire de ce bras.

Il essaya de se dégager tant bien que mal de l'étreinte qui le retenait prisonnier mais il n'en avait pas la force et l'homme resserra son emprise sur lui.

Drago pouvait sentir son souffle lui caresser l'oreille, il entendait sa respiration saccadée et erratique. Il était apeuré

Une nouvelle douleur foudroyante lui transperça le dos mais plus haut cette fois, entre les omoplates et Drago éprouva beaucoup de peine à respirer. Ses râles se répercutaient dans la pièce alors que des larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues.

Il était tétanisé. Il avait peur et il avait mal.

Il voulait s'éloigner au plus vite de cette personne qui lui infligeait une telle souffrance et dans un effort surhumain il se dégagea de son emprise.

Seul, sans soutien, il entreprit de faire quelques pas avant que ses jambes fléchissent sous son poids et qu'il ne heurte douloureusement le sol rugueux qui lui écorcha les genoux

Il entendit les pas de l'homme résonner dans la pièce et se rapprocher de plus à en plus. A bout de force, Drago trouva quand même le courage d'essayer de ramper sur le sol pour pouvoir lui échapper mais en deux enjambées l'homme le rattrapa et posa un de ses pieds sur son dos pour l'empêcher de bouger

« Tu as voulu jouer Malefoy et tu as perdu »

Et puis une nouvelle douleurs insoutenable se fit ressentir et Drago incapable de bouger ou de crier, ne pus que se contracter et émettre une plainte sourde.

« Po…po…Potter…, bredouilla Drago

- Echec et Mat…. Malefoy »

Seul un rire machiavélique se fit entendre avant d'une nouvelle douleur, plus épouvantable que toutes les précédantes ne lui fasse perdre connaissance

* * *

_Kikoo !_

_Voilà (encore) une nouvelle fiction. Elle se rapprochera davantage des « Silences de Jade » dans la mesure où c'est une fiction qui risque d'être assez longue._

_Mais ne vous affolez pas ! Je finirai bien toutes mes autres fictions en cours et notamment « Jade » qui reste ma priorité ( avec une publication de chapitre hebdomadaire)._

_Bref….. Qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce début de fiction ? Sombre certes mais bon on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes mdr_

_J'attends vos reviews avec grande impatience._

_Bisouxxx_

_Dopamine_


	2. J'Accuse !

Chapitre 2 : J'accuse

Harry n'avait jamais aimé les soirées de Noël. Du temps où il ignorait encore tout de son statut de sorcier, cette fête n'était qu'un jour comme tous les autres sauf qu'il se sentait encore plus mal dans sa peau de ne plus avoir ses parents pour le chérir comme la plupart des enfants à cette période de l'année.

Une fois entré à Poudlard, le mot Noël avait prit une toute autre signification. Il avait appris à passer cette journée avec ses amis, avec des proches qui le considérait comme membre à part entière de la famille. Il avait aussi découvert la joie de recevoir des cadeaux et le plaisir immense de pouvoir en offrir.

Mais cette année, plus que toutes les autres, Noël avait un arrière goût un peu rance que Harry avait du mal à supporter. Le goût de l'absence de son parrain décédé quelques mois plus tôt.

Le temps aura été bien injuste et cruel avec eux, ne leur laissant guère le loisir d'apprendre à se connaître. Deux ans … Deux ans seulement il leur aura été permis de vivre ensemble et encore…. Entre Sirius en cavale et Harry au collège ils avaient eut davantage une relation par correspondance écrite qu'autre chose. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire pour autant que Harry n'avait pas eut le temps de s'attacher à son parrain. Bien au contraire.

Sirius Black avait été pour Harry la bouffée d'oxygène qui lui manquait depuis longtemps. Il incarnait l'espoir de quitter un jour la maison lugubre des Dursley pour enfin retrouver un semblant d'affection paternelle. Il représentait pour Harry un soutient inestimable et dont maintenant il était privé.

C'est vrai que durant l'après midi il n'avait pas été tendre avec Drago en lui reparlant aussi durement de l'incarcération de son père à Azkaban mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Si Sirius était mort c'était à cause de Lucius Malefoy et de ses acolytes Mangemorts. Alors non, il n'allait pas se mettre à plaindre Drago.

On dit que les chiens ne font pas des chats et suivant ce proverbe Harry restait persuadé que Malefoy deviendrait un jour un fidèle serviteur de Lord Voldemort. Un de ses sbires prêts à obéir aux moindres ordres de son cerveau de dictateur sadique.

Harry avait déserté la Grande Salle dans laquelle se tenait la soirée de Noël. Toutes ces lucioles étincelantes, ses guirlandes épaisses et ses boules argentées ne faisaient que l'indisposer davantage. Il avait préféré se réfugier dans la chaleur de son dortoir, loin des discussions futiles et des filles qui le regardaient avec une envie à peine dissimulée.

Et puis finalement, trouvant son comportement fuyant pas trop courtois pour ses amis, il redescendit de sa cachette pour déguster en leur compagnie la succulente bûche de Noël préparée par les soins des elfes de maison. Chaque année c'était un pur régal, et Harry ne se lassait pas de la crème au beurre à la fois légère et onctueuse qui garnissait le biscuit.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descende les dernières marches qui le séparaient de la Grande Salle, Harry fut stoppé par un attroupement d'élèves entassés les un sur les autres et qui bouchaient la sortie des escaliers. Il se demanda un instant ce qui avait bien pu se passer puis il repéra dans la masse la chevelure rousse de son ami Ron.

« Pardon. Pardon excusez-moi ! »

Il se fraya un passage avec difficulté alors que des brides de conversations lui arrivaient aux oreilles sans qu'il n'en comprenne vraiment le sens.

« Du sang partout

- C'est terrible

- Comment c'est arrivé ?

- Oh mon Dieu

- Qui a fait ca ? »

Finalement, après avoir bousculé la moitié des personnes réunies et s'être excusé une bonne cinquantaine de fois en moins de cinq minutes, Harry arriva à rejoindre Ron qui tenait Hermione par la taille.

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez là ?

- Je sais pas trop. Apparemment il y a eut un drame, se contenta de répondre Ron en tendant le cou pour apercevoir quelque chose.

- Un drame ? répéta Harry

- Oué on sait pas trop ce que c'est. Pansy Parkinson a déboulé dans la Grande Salle en chialant et elle criait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide qu'il fallait le sauver ou je sais pas trop quoi. »

Harry haussa les épaules et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds mais sa petite taille ne lui permit pas de voir autre chose que la chevelure d'une fille particulièrement grande qui était devant lui.

D'un autre coté, si drame il y avait, il trouvait ça honteux de s'agglutiner les uns sur les autres pour apercevoir les détails de la catastrophe. C'était presque à croire que les malheurs des uns faisaient le bonheur des autres. Ca lui faisait penser à un spectacle de l'horreur pour un public assoiffé de lubies perverses qui s'apprêtait à savourer et se repaître de sang.

« Venez, on s'en va, on n'a rien à faire ici.

- Attends deux minutes Harry !

- Mais Ron, Harry a raison ca me gène d'attendre ici. De toute façon d'ici demain Poudlard sera au courant de tout dans les moindres détails, allons-y ! »

Et joignant la parole au geste, Hermione tira sur la manche de son petit ami qui consentit à la suivre non sans bougonner de protestation.

« Ecartez-vous ! Poussez vous allez ! Laissez passer ! Dégagez ! »

La voix de Rogue résonnait dans le couloir subitement silencieux. Toutes les conversations, les chuchotements s'étaient tus et l'on entendait que la voix autoritaire de Rogue qui sommait aux élèves de s'éloigner du passage.

Et puis petit à petit, c'était des sanglots qui se firent entendre.

Automatiquement, Harry, Ron et Hermione firent volte face pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et comprendre pourquoi Rogue beuglait de la sorte.

Tous les élèves s'étaient écartés et une allée s'était dessinée dans laquelle Rogue avançait d'un pas vif.

Harry regarda une jeune fille de Serpentard. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de son amie et il ne put s'empêcher de surélever un sourcil interrogateur quant à leur comportement étrange.

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

C'était la voix de Hermione et Harry la regarda un instant avant d'orienter son regard vers ce que son amie fixait intensément.

Derrière Rogue flottait dans les airs un brancard sur lequel était étendu Drago Malefoy.

Enfin, du moins c'est ce qui semblait à Harry car Drago était tout à fait méconnaissable.

Ses cheveux blonds habituellement bien coiffés et soyeux étaient teintés de sang qui les rendait poisseux. Du sang … Il en avait partout sur son visage, sur ses mains, sur ses vêtements.

Du sang encore. Il y en avait sur les mains de Madame Pomfresh qui pressait régulièrement un ambulatoire relié à un tuyau qui passait dans la bouche entrouverte de Drago.

Sa peau était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire si toutefois cela était possible et Harry n'avait aucun doute concernant le fait qu'elle devait être froide, glaciale.

Comme hypnotisé par ce spectacle morbide, Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du cortège médical qui conduisait certainement le malade entre les murs sécurisés de l'infirmerie.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois qui s'est passé ? demanda Ron en le tirant de sa torpeur

- Je….Je ne sais pas, bredouilla Harry tout en continuant de regarder le corps de son meilleur ennemi qui s'éloignait.

- Oh mon Dieu…. Tout ce sang… il va mourir…. »

Les derniers mots de Hermione firent à Harry l'effet d'un électrochoc.

Est-ce que Drago allait vraiment mourir ?

Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il saigne autant ?

Et s'il s'en sortait, aurait-il des séquelles ?

Piqué par la curiosité et le besoin d'avoir des réponses à ses questions, Harry s'élança à la suite de Drago et attrapa la manche de son Maître des Potions qui stoppa sa marche et le fusilla du regard

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé professeur ?

- Potter ca ne vous regarde pas et vous nous faites perdre un temps précieux !

- Il … Il a été agressé ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Potter ! » éructa Rogue en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son élève.

Aussitôt, Harry sentir une main se poser sur son épaule et il se retourna pour voir une femme d'âge mur, ses longs cheveux dorés et bouclés attachés en queue de cheval. Ses lèves pulpeuses s'étendirent en un sourire doux.

Harry ne la connaissait pas mais il put reconnaître sans problème l'écusson de Sainte Mangouste qui ornait son pyjama bleu de travail où des taches de sang formaient des auréoles plus foncées par endroits.

« Nous devons soigner votre ami de toute urgence si nous voulons le sauver. Laissez nous faire notre travail où il mourra »

Puis elle écarta Harry du passage et ce dernier regarda une nouvelle fois le corps étendu de Malefoy l'éloigner de lui.

Les mots de la Médicomage résonnaient douloureusement à ses oreilles.

« Votre ami » avait-elle dit. Si seulement elle connaissait la nature de ses rapports avec Malefoy, elle serait bien surprise. Et puis d'ailleurs elle avait raison. On s'inquiète pour quelqu'un quand son sort lui importe quelque chose. Mais Harry n'en avait rien à faire de Drago. Après tout, il était le fils du bras droit de l'homme responsable de la mort de ses parents. Alors Drago pouvait bien crever la gueule ouverte, Harry n'irait pas pleurer sur sa tombe où il déposerait une gerbe de fleur ornée d'un ruban « RIP »

Mais paradoxalement, voir Drago dans un tel état avait fait naître en lui une totale confusion qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. Sans savoir pourquoi, il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé, savoir si Drago avait ou non une chance de s'en sortir.

Une main délicate se posa sur l'épaule de Harry et il ne put se retenir de sursauter surpris qu'on l'interrompe dans ses pensées.

« Ca va Harry ?

- Oui ! répondit-il à brûle-pourpoint.

- Tu …. as l'air étrange, se permit de lui faire remarquer Hermione. C'est Drago qui …

- Non ! Je vais bien et j'en n'ai rien à foutre de Malefoy. On va ailleurs ? On étouffe ici. »

Et sans attendre une réponse éventuelle de ses amis, il se fraya à nouveau un passage dans la foule pour quitter ce hall d'entrée bien trop surpeuplé et où l'odeur âcre du sang semblait imprégner l'air de la pièce.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le 25 décembre, ce n'était pas les cadeaux reçus la veille qui étaient le sujet de conversation récurent à tous les élèves de Poudlard. Tout le monde parlait de Drago Malefoy et de l'incident qui lui été arrivé la veille. Son état de santé n'avait pas été précisé jusqu'à présent, laissant les élèves dans le doute et les amis du malade dans l'inquiétude la plus complète.

Loin de l'humeur joviale des fêtes de Noël, la Grande Salle était étrangement silencieuse alors qu'elle avait retrouvé son organisation habituelle à l'exception des décors de Noël qui restaient positionnés ici et là. Harry pensa d'ailleurs que dans le climat ambiant, ces décorations de luxe faisaient quelque peu tache.

Harry était occupé à tourner sa cuillère dans son porridge sans pour autant la porter à ses lèves pour manger quoique ce soit. Il n'avait pas faim, le repas du réveillon ayant été bien trop calorique et nourrissant. Et plus que tout, c'était l'accident de Malefoy qui lui coupait l'appétit.

« Harry ! fit la voix d'Hermione en l'extirpant de ses pensées sordides.

- Potter je n'ai pas toute la journée ! » résonna alors une voix familière

Harry se retourna et vit le professeur McGonagall vêtue de son habituel chapeau écossais qu'elle aimait porter les jours de grand froid.

« Désolé professeur je ne vous avais pas entendu…

- Dépêchez-vous de me suivre s'il vous plaît

- Mais…. Pourquoi ?

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt ! »

La voix du professeur McGonagall était étrangement froide et son comportement vis à vis de Harry était fuyant.

Sans demander son reste, Harry la suivit dans les couloirs qui se succédaient les uns aux autres avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de l'infirmerie où sa directrice de maison l'invita à entrer d'un ton impérieux.

Harry était réticent et, pensant qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix, il entra dans la pièce avant de s'immobiliser.

Devant lui, dans ce qui servait de bureau à la garde malade, se tenait tout un comité prêt à l'accueillir de leurs lèvres pincées, leurs bras croisés et surtout de leurs regards bien trop perçant.

« Entre Harry, ne sois pas impressionné, lui intima la voix mielleuse du Ministre de la Magie qui avait fait le déplacement pour l'occasion.

- Bonjour, bredouilla timidement Harry avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Harry excuse-nous de t'interrompre durant ton petit déjeuner mais nous devions nous entretenir de toute urgence avec toi, commença le directeur de Poudlard. Tu imagines bien que la situation est critique après les événements qui se sont passés hier soir et il nous fallait au plus vite une réponse aux questions que les parents d'élèves ne vont pas tarder à nous poser à savoir : Est-ce que leurs enfants sont encore en sécurité au sein de l'école ?

- Oui. Mais je ne comprends quel est vraiment mon rôle dans cette histoire. »

L'éclat de rire sarcastique du professeur des potions fit l'effet à Harry d'un choc électrique. Pourquoi se permettait-il de rire de la sorte en une situation tout aussi sombre ? Et que signifiait ce rictus méprisant qu'il affichait sur son visage. Il donnait l'impression d'en savoir bien plus qu'il ne le laissait croire et son sourire moqueur ne faisait que soutenir cette hypothèse.

« Contentez-vous de répondre à nos questions Potter ca sera déjà pas mal ! » trancha le professeur McGonagall alors que Harry la détailla avec surprise

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa directrice de maison que de se montrer si froide et si distante à son égard. En général, dans les situations délicates, c'est elle qui apportait un soutien à Harry en lui adressant l'ébauche d'un sourire et du moins en cessant de l'appeler par son nom de famille.

Madame Pomfresh s'approcha d'un rideau blanc qui était fermé et qui masquait ce qui Harry savait être la rangée de lits qui constituait cette infirmerie.

D'un geste brusque, elle rabattit le drap permettant à Harry de voir un lit sur lequel Drago Malefoy était allongé relié à tout un tas de machines complexes émettant des bip plus ou moins réguliers alors que des potences auxquelles étaient suspendues des potions savantes diffusaient à intervalle constant leur principe actif dans les veines du malade.

Comme la veille son teint était blême à faire peur mais cette fois ci son corps nettoyé de tout ce sang lui donnait presque l'impression qu'il dormait paisiblement. Si toute fois on ne prêtait pas attention à toutes les machines qui semblait te tenir en vie.

« Il … Il va bien ? demanda Harry plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

- Comme si cela vous importait quelque chose Potter ! » éructa Rogue en le dardant avec mépris.

L'infirmière ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle expliquait déjà l'état de santé du patient.

« Non, Potter il ne va pas bien. Monsieur Malefoy est dans le coma et nous ne sommes pas en mesure de dire s'il en sortira un jour ou non.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a eut ? se permit de demander Harry

- Potter arrêtez vos conneries et ….

- Séverus ! S'il vous plaît calmez-vous ! » coupa la voix de Dumbledore alors que Harry était complètement perdu, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Quand le calme fut de retour l'infirmière reprit ses explications :

« Il a été poignardé dans le dos à cinq reprises avec ce qui semble être un couteau de boucherie. Le genre de couteau qu'utilisent les elfes de maison de l'école pour la préparation des repas. Suite à ses blessures Monsieur Malefoy a perdu connaissance et fait une hémorragie importante. D'autant plus importante qu'il n'a pas été secourut immédiatement. Il a perdu énormément de sang privant son cerveau de tout ce qui lui était vital. Quand bien même Monsieur Malefoy viendrait à sortir du coma, nous sommes en droit de nous demander quel sera l'état de gravité des séquelles.

- Mais… poignardé. Qui a put faire ca ? demanda Harry quelque peu surpris par ces révélations

- C'est là que vous entrez en œuvre Potter ! » grogna Rogue avant de lui tendre un morceau de parchemin

Harry fit quelque pas pour s'approcher de son professeur et prendre le morceau de papier qu'on lui tendit et sous le regard des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, il déroula le parchemin pour analyser son contenu.

Au premier abord, le papier était froissé et Harry fut surpris d'un voir des taches écarlates le recouvrir en grande partie.

« On l'a retrouvé dans la poche du pantalon de Drago » affirma le professeur McGonagall ce qui expliquait que le parchemin était souillé de sang.

Puis Harry ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il reconnut sa propre écriture s'étaler sur le papier et former des phrases qui, au fil de sa lecture, ne faisait que l'effrayer davantage :

_« Malefoy _

_Je dois te parler, c'est important. _

_Ce soir, pendant le bal de Noël, disons vers 22h30 dans la salle de sortilège désaffectée. _

_Seul … _

_Potter »_

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il cherchait dans l'assistance un soutient qu'il ne trouva jamais. La présence de ce simple morceau de papier dans la poche de Malefoy et le fait que ce soit bien son écriture qui y figurait faisait de lui… un suspect.

Et si tout le monde s'était déplacé, si on l'avait convoqué ici, c'était pour savoir si, oui ou non, il était bien la personne ayant poignardée Malefoy.

Tentative d'homicide volontaire …. Tentative de meurtre

Voilà de quoi on l'accusait sans détour…

« Que faisiez vous hier soir dans les alentours de 22h30 Potter ? »

* * *

_Kikoo !_

_Voilà ( enfin ) le chapitre 2 de cette fiction. Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Allez dites moi tout dans votre review !_

_Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 3 mais je ne peux encore pas vous donner de date concernant la publication. Je m'en excuse._

_Bisouxxxxx_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes** :

**Padfootya** : Naaaaaaaaa je ne veux pas mourir moi ! Je suis encore jeune, si pure, si innoncente… Tu ne vas pas me tuer quand même lol. C'est cool ! tu suit quasiment toutes mes fictions. Ca me fait super plaisir ! Je te dis à vendredi (ou jeudi) pour la suite des Silences de Jade ! Bisouxxx et encore merci

**Léon** : Du Lolita Pille ? Je ne connaissais pas et je suis allée me renseigner sur le net. Tu me compare à une auteur publié ( avec le talent en plus dis tu…) peut être que je devrais me lancer dans mon propre ouvrage et le donner aux éditions lol. En tout cas merci à toi

**Lyly** : merci tout tout plein de lire également cette fiction. A bientôt pour la suite des Silences de Jade


End file.
